


The Prisoner

by MyxDearxAdonis



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom!henry, slut!henry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyxDearxAdonis/pseuds/MyxDearxAdonis
Summary: 其實也不是懲罰





	The Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> 寫於2016.11.7

他被腳鐐銬在床上，活動範圍只有這個房間。臥室裡的一切都舒適無比，除了門和窗都是鎖上的。

 

那天晚上他又跑出去玩，在酒吧裡把每個陌生男人的陰莖都吸過一遍，屁股裡被射滿濃稠的精液，才心滿意足地回去，明知道——明知道那個人已經在家裡等著了。

阿弗萊克沒說什麼，接住他接連高潮之後還泛著熱度的身體，帶他去清理。浴缸裡放了水，溫度剛好，他在阿弗萊克懷裡被洗乾淨，舒著氣蜷進熱水裡，翹起腿踢濕了阿弗萊克的襯衫，邀請對方共浴。

男人搖頭，親親他的額頭就走了出去，像掐著點一樣，在水溫開始變涼，他又泡夠了之後，又拿著毛巾走進來，裹著他擦乾，把他抱到床上。

意料之外的寬容態度讓他有了那麼一丁點內疚，主動解開阿弗萊克的襯衫，湊上去親吻對方的胸口，握住對方的手貼上自己的身體，緩緩往下摩挲。

阿弗萊克等他親夠了，給他蓋上了被子。

「你太累了，休息一會吧。」阿弗萊克說。

他依然感到疑惑，但是縱慾過後的疲憊不是騙人的，戀戀不捨地舔了舔男人的手指，縮在被子裡很快就睡著了。

再次醒來時，就發現自己的腳踝被鎖上了鐐銬。

 

毫無疑問這是懲罰，貪吃又調皮的壞孩子，早就該嚐些苦頭，否則一而再再而三，去吃陌生男人的老二，好像他們不能滿足他似的。

阿弗萊克沈默地操著他的嘴，陰莖頂到了他的喉嚨深處，早已習慣吞吃男人陰莖的身體克服了嚥反射，乖乖地接受反覆插入的性器，阿弗萊克讓他舔哪兒，他就舔哪兒，像主人最喜歡的小狗。

男人將自己慢慢抽出來，他嘟著嘴一路吮吸，完全抽出後，頂端打在了他的鼻子上。

他閉上眼用臉頰蹭那根被自己舔得濕漉漉的大傢伙，手指在莖身點來點去，柔軟的指腹觸感和舌尖有點相似，但是什麼都比不上卡維爾男孩的舌頭。

男人的手指捏著他的舌頭，輕輕拉扯，無法吞嚥的唾液從嘴角溢出來，沿著前傾的下巴，滴到了床單上。他吸著氣想把唾液吸回來，卻被嗆到了，不得不吐出阿弗萊克的手指，咳嗽著蜷縮起來。

阿弗萊克把他抱到懷裡，拍著他的背給他順氣，他卻動著屁股，讓那根陰莖陷入他的臀縫裡，用臀肉夾住了緩緩磨蹭。

見對方沒有阻止，他分開腿騎上阿弗萊克，早就被手指操開的穴口含進了頂端。飢餓的小穴把整根吞了進去，他抱住阿弗萊克的肩膀，胸膛貼著對方的，挺立的乳尖被襯衫的布料刺激，他甜蜜地哼出聲。

他努力地撐起膝蓋，反覆吐納阿弗萊克的陰莖，食髓知味的身體知道要怎樣才能讓男人的東西操到自己想要的地方，也知道怎樣才能讓彼此都得到最大程度的歡愉。兩人之間，他半硬的性器吐露著精液，然而他還是在阿弗萊克的陰莖上操著自己，高潮時那一點被頂弄，又痛又麻的感覺從尾椎骨竄上心臟，他咬了阿弗萊克的肩膀一口。

等阿弗萊克射在他身體裡，他還是不放他離開，固執地含緊了軟下來的陰莖，像打算就這樣再來一次。

「你可以睡一會兒，」阿弗萊克摸著他的頭髮，「今晚克勞和莫瑪會來。」

聽到那個名字，他又硬了起來。

 

羅素走進房間時他倚在床頭看書，長長的鎖鏈掛在床邊，延伸進了被子裡。

他放下書，羅素走過來，掀開被子，他已經被清理乾淨，不過大腿上不同男人的牙印和指痕估計要過幾天才能消退。

「你又幹了什麼好事？」

年長的男人撫摸著他被銬住的腳踝，他把腳抬高去逗弄對方腿間蟄伏著的傢伙。

「他說要來，結果遲到了⋯⋯」他不滿地抱怨，「所以我才跑出去玩。」

「那些人怎麼樣？」羅素指的是他那天晚上品嚐的男人們。

「比爹地差多啦。」他瞇起眼睛笑，翻過身翹起臀部，露出那個貪吃的穴口，「現在我想吃爹地。」

先進入他的是粗糙的手指，他咬著嘴唇，羅素的動作很溫柔，兩指並起，屈伸著探索，幾個小時前才被阿弗萊克疼愛過的甬道又軟又熱，他鼻音濃濃地催促羅素，「我已經準備好了，爹地。」

他如願以償地被填滿，啜泣著，努力扭過頭來討要男人的吻。羅素太縱容他了，任性男孩要的一切他都給，哪怕是生日的夜晚在宴會廳中央把冰涼的奶油塗在身上和穴口，要求每一位賓客來享用今夜的小壽星，狂歡持續到午夜，男孩被玩弄得不能好好走路，身體裡塞滿了禮物，紅酒，奶油，甜點裡的漿果，還有所有人的精液。甜美的香氣從每一寸皮膚裡飄散，羅素無法拒絕，把男孩抱回房間，狠狠操進那個一時無法閉合的小洞裡。

誰知道今年的生日，他又會提出怎樣的要求呢？

他們的動作間，鎖鏈清脆地作響，他被羅素籠在身下，美好的軀體泛著水光，腿間的小穴也濕得一塌糊塗。羅素在他的肩膀留下幾個吻痕，他抓著羅素的手去捏自己的乳尖，被用力擰起，指甲掐著乳暈，掩蓋過了別人的咬痕。

羅素操了好一會兒，他才再次硬起來，不過陰莖高潮對他而言也沒有意義。

達到真正的高潮時羅素還沒射，卻也停了下來，從後面抱住他躺在床上，吻著他汗濕的髮尾。

他沒有問為什麼，只是乖乖地將爹地的大傢伙含好，回頭親了親羅素的鼻尖，正如同他們之前每一次過夜一樣。

 

莫瑪到了。他首先聞到的是對方的味道，海水與一點酒精，和他送的香水。

羅素還沒走，他動了動腰來確認，在男人的懷裡舒展身體。莫瑪的手掌摸進被子底下，找到了他的手。

「壞男孩。」莫瑪俯下身親吻他的腳踝。

「你也很壞。」

身體裡的陰莖復甦著硬度，他感到自己慢慢被撐開，莫瑪抓著他的手來拉下自己褲子的拉鍊，讓他把自己的性器掏出來。

「你過來，我不想動，」男孩驕縱地命令道，「爹地還在裡面。」

莫瑪嘆了口氣，咬了一口那隻圓潤的手，脫掉衣褲爬上床，抬起他的腿，在另一位男人的陰莖旁邊，頂進了他的穴口。

先是一個頂端，他深呼吸著放鬆身體，讓對方能進入更多，嗚咽著埋在莫瑪懷裡。

「好脹。」他哆嗦著蹭男人的胸膛。

羅素的手從他身後伸過來，撫慰他的勃起，莫瑪整根都進去了，他等不及自己適應就扭動起腰吞吃兩根陰莖。

徹頭徹尾的壞男孩。莫瑪捏了捏他的大腿內側，又留下一個指痕。他被徹底撐開，滿到不能再滿了，充實的感覺能讓人上癮。

莫瑪的手掌包住他豐滿的臀肉，惡意地擠壓，他輕輕揪著莫瑪的頭髮，像是抗議，卻沒有開口阻止。

兩根陰莖輪流進出他，沒有一刻是空虛的，這正是他想要的，貪婪的小洞裹緊了進入的東西，身體徹底打開來接受男人們的精液。

不過要說的話，這樣還遠遠不夠。

他被他們射了一次，又用大腿把莫瑪的陰莖夾硬，羅素抱著他，讓莫瑪從前面再次進入他。同時他輕輕捏著羅素的陰莖，等待它又硬起來，和莫瑪一樣操進他的屁股裡。

 

漢默有時候會有些粗暴，這讓他想起了他的哥哥們，他的第一次是在大哥的床上，剛學會射精的小陰莖還射不出什麼東西來，但是他身後的穴口已經能把大哥的陰莖完全吃進去了，兄弟間隱密的遊戲進行了許多次，後來甚至他的小弟也加入了他們，和哥哥們一起在他身體裡射精，他沒有告訴他的兄長，查爾斯的第一次也是他用嘴吸出來的。

他迷迷糊糊地睡著了，夢見了他和哥哥在書房裡溫書，後來就像詩裡說的那樣，那天，他們沒有再讀下去。

醒來的時候漢默坐在床邊看著他，莫瑪和羅素離開之前也為他清理過了，才過了一個下午，他的身體又開始寂寞，後穴翕動著渴望被男人填滿。

他握著漢默的陰莖，將頂端含進嘴裡，手掌撫摸著底端，熟悉的味道令他暫時滿足，但他需要的不僅僅是這些。

漢默用力地貫穿他，他像和哥哥的初夜時一樣哭喊出來，說了許多丟臉的話，要兌現的話恐怕得花上大概十個月的時間。

又快又猛的抽送沒有持續多久，他的身體追逐著歡愉的頂峰，漢默卻驟然停下，抽了出來。他不解地看著男人，對方只是笑了笑，連安撫都沒有，親親他的額頭就走了出去。

類似的事情又發生了幾次，羅素，莫瑪和阿弗萊克，有時是單獨出現有時是一起，熱切又溫柔地愛撫他，輪流操弄他的肛洞，在他即將釋放時又殘忍地抽出，一言不發地離開。

這一次阿弗萊克關上門之後，他躺在床上好一會兒，洗乾淨的床單上沒有任何一絲性愛的氣息可以讓他聊以慰藉，他還勃起著，學著他們對他做的那樣，用手指抽插自己的後穴，完全不能讓他達到高潮，甚至弄得自己有些疼。

他又疑惑又委屈，縮在被子裡，手掌包住自己的陰莖套弄，想讓自己射出來，可繼而他發現，不是他們就沒有意義。

內心的空虛比身體的空虛更可怕，他哭著睡著了，開始後悔那天晚上的所作所為，他該乖乖地在家裡等他們。

他是壞孩子，這就是他應得的懲罰。

 

再次醒來時，他被羅素抱著，羅素像每一次陪他過夜一樣，拍著他的背，輕輕哼著歌。

臉上的淚痕還在，他又哭了出來，縮在他的爹地懷裡，控訴自己的委屈，以及，一小點的反省。

羅素吻掉他的眼淚，但是它們停不下來，他抽抽嗒嗒地脫掉自己的睡衣，讓羅素檢查自己的身體，卡維爾是個乖男孩，他的柔軟胸脯，漂亮屁股和淫蕩的穴兒只有爹地們才能使用。

他急切地舔著羅素的陰莖，牙齒磕到了好幾次，就連羅素也覺得好笑，但是他顧不上這些了，騎在羅素身上把他吞了進去。

「爹地。」他哭個不停，像第一次在羅素手裡射出來時那樣，緊張又害怕，一夜之間一切都成了他抓不住的東西，他曾經游刃有餘的遊戲變得艱難，不再由他控制，而這一切都是他造成的。

「爹地，不要離開我。」他吻著羅素，眼淚都抹到了男人的臉上，一邊啜泣一邊說話，不時打一個哭嗝，羅素把那些眼淚都舔掉，心裡開始怪罪那個策劃這次懲罰的人。

「我們不會離開你的。」羅素安撫著他，環住他的陰莖套弄，這些天來他射了太多次，到這時再被撫摸只會覺得痛，但是他怕男人因此而拋棄自己，咬著嘴唇忍受殘忍的愛撫。

他一再確認，得到的都是肯定的回答，終於放心地射了出來，然而身體裡已經沒有精液了，半勃的器官只能可憐兮兮地滴出透明的黏液，隨即是淡黃的液體。

「沒關係，爹地會處理這個。」羅素親著他的眼睛說道。

 

凌晨時分，阿弗萊克推門進來，羅素倚在床頭，他的腳鐐已經取下，伏在羅素腿上，蜷縮著睡著了。

「怎麼樣？」阿弗萊克問。

「他在反省了。」羅素輕柔地撫摸他的捲髮，他在睡夢中甜蜜地笑著，蹭著男人的手心。

阿弗萊克走近床邊，用指背摩挲他的臉頰，「我是不是太過分了？」

「我相信你有分寸，他也是。」羅素低頭溫柔地注視他的男孩，「不然他為什麼不走呢？」

從來就沒有什麼囚禁，門窗的鎖輕易就能打開，腳鐐的鑰匙一直在床頭櫃上。


End file.
